Young Dracula Season 4: Outtakes Sneak Peek
by Charchisto
Summary: So, I came up with an outtake for season 4 episode 13, so here it is one of many which will be in the actual outtakes fic, it will give you an idea of what the Season 4 outtakes will be like. Only read if you've seen all of series 4 as it includes SPOILERS! Only a one shot!


Young Dracula Outtakes: Season 4 Sneak Peek

* * *

_Aloha_

_After seeing episode 13, I've decided to create this outtake for it, separate from when season 4 outtakes actually come out._

_I've made this mostly because I've been lacking in updates – yeah, sorry about that – and I've watched episode 13 of season 4 about a dozen times so I've come up with loads of outtakes. This is one of the many._

_Don't read this unless you've seen all of season 4 including episode 13, I don't want to spoil it for you all._

_So here it is... a sneak peek of what is going to come up._

_I'll start writing outtakes season 3 ASAP; I've just been incredibly busy with coursework, homework and revision, but now I've finished with coursework temporarily and I don't have much homework – I don't get why... – and revision is on hold till after Christmas I should be back up and running._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Siblings – based during season 4, episode 13

* * *

"It's time to get the fish on the hook," Vlad said determinedly.

Ingrid looked over to him and smirked.

"What are we going to do once we have Elizabeta?" Ingrid asked remembering that Elizabeta was a shapeshifter.

"Dust her," Vlad rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing.

"I mean still, how do we dust her, like I said, she shapeshifts." Ingrid reminded him and Vlad gave her a dark smirk speeding out of the vent and into the blood mirror room with a whoosh; Ingrid followed.

* * *

Vlad tapped the mirror looking at the room reflected in the mirror; he then looked at the still golden gargoyles.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got a thousand reflections merging with me?" Vlad asked.

Ingrid nodded. "You ended up inside the mirror," Ingrid remembered.

Vlad nodded. "My reflections created an environment meant to scare and terrify me, make it so they could take control easily."

"Did you say create an environment?" Ingrid said realising what Vlad was saying and Vlad turned to smile at her.

"Malik must have merged with his reflection from the Vaccaria blood mirror, we would know if he had been near the Dracula blood mirror, the only tie he has to it is through blood. You and I have a lot more ties to the mirror, so I can control the mirror. Once inside Elizabeta cannot shapeshift, no matter how she wants to. Then we can dust her." Vlad explained and saw a dark smile spread across Ingrid's face.

"So, we draw them into the mirror, sounds easy enough," Ingrid shrugged.

Vlad sighed. "I wish it were that easy, we need to capture Malik, first and I doubt Elizabeta will let us get into the mirror easily, and second we need to ensure they come to this room. Not to mention, I have to create an environment in the mirror and instruct the gargoyles to create the vortex to send us into the environment."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You want me to deal with Malik as you sort out the mirror then," Ingrid guessed, and Vlad nodded.

"I'll help you as soon as I'm done, hopefully it won't take long. Last time it took a long time to draw myself in, this time I'm not split apart so it should, theatrically, be easier." Vlad said and Ingrid nodded speeding out of the room.

* * *

Vlad glanced at the mirror, sometimes he hated the mirror, so much he was tempted to smash it, and sometimes he saw it as his means of deliverance, it had given him more power, made it so he could get his way...

Vlad pressed a hand against the mirror, he wasn't sure what environment to create, he knew he wanted a reflection of the throne in there for him to destroy so he could worry Malik but also he could restore...

What else?

Vlad looked into the mirror seeing parts of his own life reflected literally into the mirror, he then saw his dreamworld experience... it seemed appropriate to have the environment as a forest, a river blocking to way to the throne, like Vlad had been blocked from running from the slayers, except it would be Malik, Elizabeta and Erin would be blocked from running from Ingrid and Vlad.

Vlad smiled looking at the forest of his own design, he made it brightly lit, to show how he wasn't inheritably evil, and if they moved too far they would be dust from "sunlight". Vlad then lightly blew on the mirror so it had a slightly cold icy look to it and looked at the gargoyles guarding the mirror.

"When I say so, you will open a vortex to this environment, pulling everyone in the room into it." Vlad instructed and the golden gargoyles opened their eyes briefly telling that they understood the instructions. Vlad nodded, once he had been afraid of the gargoyles, now he wasn't he knew they had to obey him, as he was the main controller of the blood mirror.

* * *

Ingrid watched as Malik walked down the corridor arrogantly, she followed speeding from neighbouring room to room, argentalium cuffs being spun in her hands.

"Pathetic," she muttered as he tripped over a pencil on the floor and hissed. "Why did I even like him? Vlad and I are more Dracula than he will ever be."

Ingrid sighed and began to emphasise her voice. "Malik... Malik... MALIK!"

"Show yourselves," Malik hissed.

Vlad sped next to Ingrid and looked at her talking to her telepathically. "_The mirror is ready; we just need to get him into the blood mirror room."_

Ingrid nodded seeing Malik turn trying to locate her.

"Malik... Malik... Malik..."

Knowing precisely what they were doing they sped to grab Malik's shoulders, fangs down just to scare him a little more.

"Time to call mummy," Vlad told him, smugness and anger darkening his tone.

* * *

"I'm going enjoy watching you suffer!" Malik yelled and growled.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he saw his "brother" – Vlad didn't like to think of him as a relative – struggle to get free.

"Argentalium," Ingrid told him smugly. "You can't escape."

Vlad briefly laughed making Ingrid smirk at him.

"You'll pay for this!" Malik snarled unable to bare his fangs at his siblings due to the being behind him.

"Bah, bah, boring," Ingrid complained and Vlad looked to her and started to speak quickly and quietly trying to ensure Malik didn't hear what he said.

"We need to draw them in here and then get as close to the mirror as possible so the vortex can be opened and everyone in the room will be sucked in." Vlad told her as Malik continued to struggle not listening to them. "Once in there we won't have a problem dealing with Elizabeta."

Ingrid nodded keeping a tight hold on Malik making him wince in pain.

"My mother and Erin will kill you for this," Malik continued in his bragging knowing he needed help to get out.

"I think we can handle them," Ingrid told him.

"You're not powerful enough to deal with any Vaccaria," Malik contradicted.

"You're forgetting that I'm the Chosen One, heir or not and Ingrid is a member of the High Council, being Count Dracula doesn't make you more powerful than either of us, and even you and your mother combined are no match for us. You just don't have the power." Vlad reminded him.

"You don't deserve any throne, neither of you." Malik snarled. "I was born first!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been, you should have been Artur's son, we could have been cousins," Ingrid told him. "You would still be heir and we would still have our positions, except Dad."

Malik blinked, he knew his mother had staked Artur; she had never given a reason but had blamed the Count for it, the person she loved. He didn't blame his mother, and he never would.

"Mother!" Malik yelled. "Mother, help me!"

Vlad and Ingrid looked at each other with smug smiles on their faces, this was it, they knew they could get Malik to call his mother eventually.

* * *

Elizabeta wanted revenge... she was going to get it... just backfired back at her.

* * *

_There we are a little sneak peek. I wanted to show how Vlad and Ingrid planned the whole thing and then sprung the trap..._

_I'm going to work on season 3 outtakes now. I will try and put up an outtake today or tomorrow!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
